


Two Years of Proposing

by Mere



Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numair proposes to Daine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years of Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> This is Daine and co. from Tamora Pierce's The Immortals series. It takes place around the era of Protector of the Small. This is my first fanfiction for the series, and it's one of the best series, so, I finally wrote a fic.

*Stork-man is staring again* Cloud informed Daine who laughed out loud, close enough for everyone around her to look up.

Daine shook her head and told them, "I can't repeat what she just said."

Kitten chirped her annoyance and looked up at the people assembled, begging them to get Daine to translate.

Among those assembled were King Jonathon and his wife Thayet, Alanna the Lioness and her husband George, Ouna, Raul and Gary.

*Is he staring because he's going to ask you that silly question again?*

Daine turned to her pony asking, "What silly question?"

*The one.*

The assembled turned as Numair entered from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Maybe if I do it this way, she'll say yes," he muttered as he walked by his friends.

Ouna, Thayet and Alanna raised their eyebrows wondering what Numair was talking about.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?"

A pause.

"Yes,"

The women sighed, and the men grinned.

Numair Salmalín was finally accepted after two years of proposing.


End file.
